¡Haikyuu: Karasuno s Sleepover!
by Glosoli
Summary: En una fiesta de pijamas tras derrotar a Shiratorizawa, los chicos del Karasuno deciden jugar a Verdad o Reto, llevando a una serie de situaciones incómodas, chistosas y hasta una confesión improvisada. DaiSuga, si bien la categoría es Romance tiene mucho humor. (Y toquesitos TsukiHina)


**Haikyuu no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera sería yaoi, definitivamente.**

* * *

Nos situamos en la casa de Daichi Sawamura; actualmente se celebrara una fiesta a la que todos los del equipo Karasuno asistieron, sin excepciones –Yamaguchi fue el encargado de arrastrar a Tsukishima- y si bien la idea de juntar a todos parecía un desastre subyacente no habría muchos problemas pues los padres del capitán habían viajado por el fin de semana.

O eso fue lo que dijo Sugawara para tranquilizarle.

Pero ahora, viendo a Nishinoya en la cima de las escaleras dispuesto a bajar por ellas con un Rolling Thunder mientras Tanaka y Hinata le animaban, sintió una jaqueca por venir. Es decir, ¿Por qué esos tres no podían actuar normalmente como los otros de segundo? O al menos como Suga, que estaba tranquilamente... poniendo una sabana como túnica a Asahi que estaba con el cabello suelto y una cara de mortificación.

"¡NISHINOYA, BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO... PERO NO RODANDO! -gritó viendo como el mas bajo ya estaba a punto de lanzarse. Luego se acerco a su vice-capitán- Suga... ¿Qué le haces a Asahi? Creí que lo volvíamos Jesús solo durante Navidad"

"Haremos una ceremonia de sacrificio de Asahi para ganar las Nacionales"

Ante lo dicho el trio de idiotas se acercó y empezaron a gritar en conjunto:

"¡WOOOH, SUGA-SENPAI ES MUY INTELIGENTE!"

"¡ERES TODO UN HOMBRE VALIENTE, ASAHI"

"¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN, NO PUEDEN SACRIFICAR A NUESTRA ESTRELLA!" En efecto, ese fue Nishinoya, que se puso frente a Asahi en modo protector.

"Bien, bien, solo bromeaba" Le contestó el peli plateado, sonriendo.

Daichi suspiro un poco, ahora hablaban de que otros rituales podían hacer para asegurar su victoria en las Nacionales. _´Con que practiquen duro y descansen lo necesario bastaría...´_ Pero sabía que aún si les decía eso no le harían caso.

Entonces regreso a la sala, donde por suerte no había un maldito alboroto. Pero el ambiente estaba tenso, observo a Kinoshita, Ennoshita y Narita que perfectamente sincronizados se encogieron de hombros y señalaron a su izquierda. De pie frente al sofá Tsukishima y Kageyama se miraban con desafío mientras Yamaguchi en medio temblaba, sosteniendo dos DVD´s.

"Partidos de Volley" Habló Kageyama, demandante.

"Jurassik Park" Le contestó el rubio, en el mismo tono.

 _´¿Por qué no puedo tener un equipo normal?´_ fue el mortificado pensamiento que tuvo.

"Chicos... -empezó a hablar para calmar la situación pero fue interrumpido por dos manchones que a toda velocidad se pusieron frente al televisor, Nishinoya y Hinata, llamando la atención del equipo en general, que ya estaba todo reunido en la sala.

"¡Noya-senpai y yo tuvimos una idea genial!"

"¿Ustedes piensan?" Y nuevamente Tsukishima y Kageyama se lanzaron una mirada de muerte al decir lo mismo.

"Vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto"

La idea fue aceptada por la mayoría, hubo uno que se había negado y estaba a punto de irse pero basto una dulce mirada de Suga para que se retractara.

Ahora estaban los doce chicos sentados en circulo en la sala, los DVD´s habían quedado en el olvido sobre el televisor y habían algunas cosas para picar sobre la mesita frente a el.

"Bien -habló Suga- yo empiezo, veamos... Asahi ¿Verdad o Reto?"

Asahi trago duro, sabía que su amigo era bastante sádico en el fondo, así que tenía miedo de que si elegía cualquiera de las dos se aprovecharía "Verd... -pero al ver la sonrisa siniestra que empezó a formar Suga se arrepintió- ¡Reto, reto!"

"Bien, marca un número al azar y cuando contesten di que ya tienes el cuerpo del extraterrestre y pregunta que hacer"

Muchos se rieron y empezaron a alentar a Asahi, hasta Tsuki se permitió una sonrisa burlesca. Cuando al fin, y temblando, el as hizo la llamada a un número cualquiera, puso el altavoz luego de asegurarse que todos estuvieran callados

"Hola, ¿Quién habla?"

"Oh, por... ¿ese es Oikawa?" Susurró bajito Daichi, recibiendo algunos asentimientos.

"Hola -empezó Asahi, intentando contener el nerviosismo en su voz- ya... ya tengo el cuerpo del... extraterrestre, ¿ah-ahora qué hago?"

La línea quedo en silencio y todos en la sala pensaron que el colocador iba a cortar hasta que...

"¡OH POR DIOS, LO SABÍA!, ¡SABÍA QUE ERAN REALES! -grito tan fuerte que muchos oídos sufrieron, luego soltó una queja de dolor- Iwa-chan, no me golpees, este tipo dice que tiene el cuerpo de un alíen, ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!"

"¿Siquiera sabes quién es, Shittykawa?" Se escuchó la voz de la estrella del Seijoh.

"Eh, pues, no... ¡Pero si habla de alienígenas debe saber que yo soy un experto! Así que..-y la línea se corto.

Estallaron en carcajadas limpias, hasta los mas serios soltaron un bufido divertido.

"Bueno, no fue tan malo, creo... -Asahi miro a todos y se detuvo en Daichi, por primera vez queriendo una pequeña venganza contra el vice-capitán- Daichi, verdad o reto"

El nombrado le miro con los ojos entrecerrados "Verdad"

"¿De qué color tiene el cabello la persona que te gusta?"

"Que pregunta tan aburrida, Asahi" se quejó Tanaka.

"¿Daichi-san tiene una novia?" Preguntó Yamaguchi curioso.

"Que yo sepa no" aportó Narita.

"Entonces aún no se confiesa"

Y otros murmullos siguieron, siendo rotos por la voz del capitán, que miraba extrañamente sonriente a Asahi, enviándole escalofríos.

"Plateado"

Ahora el silencio fue roto por la enérgica voz del señuelo.

"¡Bwaaah, a Daichi-san le gusta una ancianita!" Y Kageyama le golpeó.

"¡Como le va a gustar una anciana, idiota! Debe haber alguna chica que tenga el cabello así" Le corrigió sintiéndose listo.

"Ustedes de verdad son imbéciles" Fue el comentario de Tsukishima.

"¿Sugawara-san tiene el cabello así, es una pariente tuya?" Y fue esa pregunta de Tanaka que hizo click en las cabezas de los mas idiotas.

"Creí que el cabello de Suga-san era gris"

"Es plateado, Hinata" Le respondió Ennoshita, de forma tranquila.

"Entonces Suga es quien...

"Nishinoya, verdad o reto" interrumpió Daichi al libero.

Pronto el tema fue dejado de lado por la mayoría, pero justamente el peli plateado presente en la sala tenía un debate mental, ignorando como Noya gritaba que si tuviera que besar a alguien sería Asahi.

 _´¿A Daichi le gusta alguien? Nunca me lo dijo, creí que nos contábamos todos... además, ¿cabello plateado? No conozco a nadie mas que lo tenga así aparte de... mi. Pero venga, eso no es posible, Daichi nunca ha mostrado indicios de corresponderme, debe ser alguien más... El colocador de tercero de Shiratorizawa tenía el cabello plateado creo. Y si Daichi no me contó debe ser porque es algo reciente ,así que tendría sentido... Eso si es que él es gay...´_ Y su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando frente a él Tsukishima colocaba a Hinata sobre su regazo, y pese a la molestia evidente en su cara estaba tan ruborizado como el pelirrojo.

"¡Buen reto, Noya!" Grito Tanaka sosteniéndose el estomago, muerto de la risa.

Yamaguchi al lado del rubio sonreía maternalmente y eso distrajo a Suga lo suficiente.

"Rey, verdad o reto" Era el turno del rubio.

"Tsk, reto" Eligió Kageyama sin miedo.

"Imita a Magikarp durante un minuto"

Kageyama se quedo confundido por un momento "¿Quién es Magikarp?"

"¡¿NO SABES? DESHONRA!" Grito Hinata siendo apoyado por Nishinoya, Tanaka y Kinoshita –aparentemente gran fan de Pokemon-.

Una rápida búsqueda por Youtube dio la respuesta a Kageyama, cuya cara parecía que hubiera chupado un limón.

"No pienso hacer eso, mejor quiero Verdad"

"Pues –contestó Tsukishima, de una forma bastante burlesca- ¿De qué color tiene el cabello quién te gusta?"

"Eso... ¡no se pueden repetir preguntas, Bakashima!" Le reclamo nervioso.

"Puede preguntar lo que quiera, Kageyama" intento razonar con él Narita.

"Bah, solo responde" le animó Tanaka.

"Mejor haré el reto" Contesto el colocador de primero para sorpresa de todos.

"Vaya, Rey, entonces el color de cabello debe ser muy obvio"

E ignorando al idiota de Tsukishima se recostó en el suelo y empezó a semi-convulsionar mientras decía Magikarp dificultosamente, completamente rojo. Todos rieron como poseídos, hasta Tsukishima. Y si alguien se fijaba bien podía notarse el móvil de Suga grabando sigilosamente.

"HAHAHAHA, OH POR DIOS, ¡KAGEYAMA, USA SALPICAR" Gritó Tanaka.

"HAHAA, ¡ES POCO EFECTIVO!" Le siguió su kohai favorito, Shouyou.

Terminado el minuto y la vergonzosa penitencia Kageyama se levanto lo más digno que pudo y miró fulminante a todos. "Tanaka-senpai, verdad o reto"

"¡Reto, por supuesto!"

"De una vuelta solo en boxers por la calle"

Y si piensan que Tanaka se negaría estarían muy equivocados; pues luego de un grito espartano empezó a desnudarse, sus pantalones cayeron en la cara de Yamaguchi, quien hecho bolita repetía que ya no podría casarse. El calvo del equipo salió dando vueltas a su camisa en una mano, seguido por todos, algunos le gritaban animándole y otros grababan.

Minutos después eran reprendidos por un oficial, quien llego alertado por una vecina debido a los exhibicionistas locos de sus vecinos. Hicieron falta muchas disculpas por parte de los mayores, por suerte el oficial, quien melancólico decía "Ah, los años jóvenes" los dejo en paz, con una advertencia acerca de comportarse.

La fiesta entonces se dio por acabada y todos se acomodaron en los futones repartidos por la sala luego de una mini guerra campal sobre quien se duchaba primero. Más tarde, cuando la mayoría dormía, Suga nuevamente atormentado respecto a sus dudas sobre el supuesto interes de Daichi se levantó en silencio a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

"Tú tampoco logras dormir, ¿eh?" Volteó encontrándose a Daichi, que le miraba un poco cansado.

"No realmente, tenía mucho en que pensar" y como pocas veces ocurría en su relación se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, roto luego de un par de minutos por Sugawara. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba alguien?

El otro le miró con una sonrisa algo triste "Bueno, es algo difícil en realidad, me di cuenta hace poco"

Eso reforzó un poco su teoría respecto al colocador de Shiratorizawa, dando un tirón a su corazón. "¿Quién es?"

Entonces Daichi hizo una exclamación ahogada y le miro completamente sorprendido.

"¿Preguntas en serio? Creí que con el juego te habías dado cuenta –ante la negativa en el rostro del vice-capitán empezó a reír, controlándose para no despertar a su equipo- Eres más bobo de lo que pensé, Suga" y antes de cualquier respuesta se acercó a él y le rozo los labios, en un primer beso bastante casto y dulce. Se prolongó unos segundos y cuando se separaron ambos sonreían.

"Me gustas, Daichi"

"Tú también me gustas, Koushi"

Suga nunca debió dudar de Daichi.

"Vamos a dormir ahora"

"Adelántate –le respondió Suga a su ahora novio- iré al baño"

El otro asintió y fue a la sala, por otro lado Suga fue al baño y pensando que no había nadie abrió la puerta. Se equivocaba. Y si pensó que era una sorpresa enterarse de que Daichi le correspondía, esto lo era aún mas. Los dos chicos que se besaban ahí dentro apoyados en la pared se separaron en un instante, locamente sonrojados.

"Yo no he visto nada" fue su amena frase, intentando calmarles.

Asintiendo, ambos se retiraron rápidamente, y no pasó desapercibido para él como se tomaban de la mano. Definitivamente los opuestos se atraen, pensó mirando al par rubio y peli naranja. Termino su asunto y luego de lavarse las manos se fue a la sala, sin preguntar se acostó en el mismo futon que Daichi, quien adormilado paso una mano por su cintura.

La mañana siguiente fueron despertados por los gritos sorprendidos de su equipo, algunos se quejaban de que no se los contaron, un par les felicitaba, otros se reían de la cursi escena y los más exagerados se quejaban de sus "padres" haciendo cosas indecentes.

Si, estaban al mando de un equipo de locos, pero así funcionaban y juntos ganarían a todos los rivales en su camino al triunfo nacional.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Dulce y divertido DaiSuga para San Valentin.


End file.
